Music's silent cry
by Witchgirl951
Summary: It has been 7 years since Tsuki Fujioka's parents were murdered and came to live with her younger cousin and uncle. And since then her always was tough,bad temper, and never cried but with her music, her was a whole new person. And when Tsuki and Haruhi goes to Ouran, and meets the host club, someone can her silent cry. Can he be able to answer it or will she be left in tears.


**Hey guys, it has been awhile since I last updated. I blame homework, tests, quizes, and mostly school.**

**And now my new story...**

**Music's silent cry!**

Chapter 1: A new start

_Tsuki's Pov_

"Grrrrr. Isn't there at least one quiet room in damn stupid rich school?!" I asked my cousin, Haruhi, as we closed the door to Library 4.

"I know, I know, Tsuki. Come on let's go and check out the abandon music room." Haruhi said as she tug on my hand and lead me to it.

As we walked through I caught a glance of our reflection.

I saw Haruhi's short, messy hair. Her long sleeve shirt and sweat shirt, with raggaly pants. And with her grand glasses.

Then I saw my own blue eyes starting back at me, with my long dark brown curly hair hidden in my baseball cap, while wearing a big poof shirt and raggaly pants.

While have you here, my name is Tsuki Fujioka. I'm 17 years old in the 3rd year. I live with my younger cousin Haruhi and her dad, since I was 10.

And both my cousin and I are the new honor students here at the Ouran High Academy.**(I'm not sure if that the real name of the school.)**

Well, really Haruhi. I was accepted because of my music and dance talent. Don't get me wrong I don't mind it but, I swear, these damn rich childs are sooo annoying!

When we finally got there, Haruhi opened the door, and a blinding light came with rose petals blown at us.

"Welcome"

And came face to face with the Host club.

Yep defiantly annoying.

"Well, what do we have here." said Blond Wonder.

"Wow its some boys." said the two matching red-heads.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey-sempi, Mori-sempi aren't they in the same class as these two guests?" asked four eyes.

"Ya,but he doesn't say much in class, so we don't know much about him." the red-heads said.

"Same here" the little boy. Wait is he EVEN old enough to be in high school?!

"Hmm" In a discent a lightbulb flashes on. "Well that's not very nice." he said.

"Well, welcome to the Ouran Host Club, honor students."

"Wait, that means your Haruhi and Tsuki Fujioka." said Blond wonder.

While they were talking earlier, both me and Haruhi were trying to escape.

"How do you know our names?!" my cousin asked nevously.

"Well, here it is not ever day commoners come to this school." said four-eyes.

"What!" I said with a anger twik.

"You must be very adatous to even come here."

"Why what he means that you are a hero, to other commoners," Blond wonder said

"What" my cousin said in an annoyed voice.

"It must be hard on you, to be coastally be looked down apon. (Sorry about my spelling)" he continued

"Yup I'm leaving." I said as I walked to the door, but then I feel a very strong tug on my arm.

"Wait, Haru-chan,Tsuki-kun you must be like a superhero." Said Honey-kun excitedly.

"Umm I think your taking this poor thing a bit to far" I said with an anime sweat drop.

"And who are you calling Haru-chan!?" Haruhi yelled at the little kid. Nice cuz, nice.

"Who would of thought the honor students would be so openly gay." Blondie said.

"What!" I yelled. Man this guy is asking for it.

And I guess the idiot didn't hear me 'cause he just continued to yap on about something about types, then the next thing I know is that he's invading both mine and my cousin's personal space!

Pushing him away both me and Haruhi backed away from till we hit something hard, which ended up breaking a vase... Oh crap...

"Oh you done it now," the twins said " that vase was goanna be in a auction, starting a 800 million yen."

... Oh f**k...

"We'll pay you back" My cousin said.

"With what?" one of the twins said "you can't even pay the school uniform" the other finished.

'I the to admit it but they have a point, how are we goanna pay them back?!' I thought.

"Well, have you heard the saying 'When in Rome, do what the Romans do'. So, from now on you two will serve as the host club dogs, till you pay your dept." Blonde said.

Oh man, this is gonna be one heck of an instering school year...

**Sooo what ya think?**

**Please comment!**


End file.
